Caroline
by SerenaFelicity
Summary: A girl named Caroline moves in with the Camden's becuse her mom died and her dad left. please review
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer I only own Caroline and other people you don't recognize. This story is always told from Caroline's p.o.v.

My name is Caroline Herman. When I was 10 my mom and dad divorced and I never saw my dad again. We moved from Toronto Ontario Canada to Calgary Alberta Canada. I had 2 older brothers and sisters. My brother Jake lives with my dad. I never see him. When I was 13 my older 18 year old sister Michelle got in a car accident and died. Now I am 16. When I came home from school last week I found out that my mom had committed suicide. Right now I am on a plane to glean oak California. I will be living with the reverend Camden and his wife and kids.

1 hour later the plane landed. A man walked up to me. He said "are you Caroline"?

I replied "yes I am. Are you the reverend"?

"Yes you can call me Eric". The ride in the car was silent.

We pulled up to a big white house. "Here we are" Eric said.

When we got inside a lot of people were waiting for me in the foyer.

"That's Annie, Kevin, Lucy, Ruthie, Sam, David and Martin. Annie is my wife Lucy and Ruthie are my daughters. Kevin is Lucy's husband. Sam and David are my sons". Eric said.

"Do you all live here" I said.

"No Kevin and Lucy live in the garage apartment". Annie said.

"Who are the people in the pictures" I said.

Eric replied "That's Matt and Sarah they Live in New York and that's Mary She lives in New York as well and the blond boy is Simon he is at collage".

"Where should I put my stuff" I said.

"In my room I'll show you where it is". The girl named Ruthie said.

In Ruthie's room

"You can use the bottom drawer and the left half of the closet". Ruthie said.

"Thank you" I replied.

"What are your hobbies"? Ruthie asked Caroline

"I used to dance".

"What do you mean used to?"

"Since my sister died I stopped".

"I'm a dancer I cheerlead and I do gymnastics".

"So what".

"You Caroline Herman are going to become a dancer again".

Should I continue?


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer I only own Caroline and other people you don't recognize. I don't own Starbucks either.

I woke up unfamiliar of my surroundings. Then I remembered that I was staying with the Camden's. I saw that Ruthie was already awake. So I went downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Good morning Caroline. Do you want some breakfast?" Annie said.

"Yes please" I replied.

Annie put some pancakes on a plate and gave the plate to me. The pancakes were really good.

"Dad can I take Caroline to the promenade" Ruthie said.

"Sure do you need a ride?"

"Yes thank you"

At the promenade

"Where and what time should I pick you guys up at". Eric said

"In front of Starbucks at 6:00" Ruthie replied.

Eric drove away. "Where are we going first?" I asked.

"The dance studio". Ruthie replied.

When we got to the dance studio I saw a girl with long blond hair. She was sitting at a desk typing. She was wearing a nametag that said Veronica.

"Hey veronica" Ruthie said.

"Hey Ruthie do you have a lesson today". Veronica said.

"No but I want to sign my friend Caroline up for lessons" Ruthie said.

"Hi Caroline my name is Veronica. What's your last name?" Veronica said.

"Herman" I said

"Ok how old are you"? Veronica said

"16" I said

"Have you danced before" Veronica said

"Yes" I said

"What kind of dance did you do" Veronica said

"Ballet and jazz" I said

"What level are you" Veronica said

"In ballet I'm 3 and jazz I'm 2" I said

"Ok your ballet class is on Monday's from 6:00-7:30 and your jazz class is on Friday's from 6:30 to 7:45"? Veronica said

Ruthie and I left the studio. "My classes are on the same days at the same times". Ruthie told me.

Ruthie bought me new school supplies we had a blast shopping together. Then we went home.

Is it bad? Should I remove it? Please review.


	3. chapter 3

It is Monday. My first dance lesson in glean oak. It was also my first day at Glean oak High. Since Ruthie is captain of the cheerleading team she said I could try out for the squad. I don't think I'll make it I suck at gymnastics. Right now I'm on the school bus.

At school in the principals office

"Are you principal Lawler"? I asked

"Yes I am you must be Caroline". Principal Lawler said.

"What class am I in"? I asked

"You're in room 11 your teacher is Mrs. Marlow. Ms. Katzman Will take you to your classroom she's the secretary". Principal Lawler said.

When I walked into the classroom the class was reading. I knocked on the door.

"Hi Caroline" Mrs. Marlow said "class this is new student Caroline Herman" she added.

"Where should I sit"? I asked.

"There's an empty desk next to Ruthie" Mrs. Marlow said.

School was boring. I've always hated school especially math. Finally it was time for my tryout. I did cartwheels and back flips and some dance moves.

"You will find out next week if your on the squad or not" another girl on the squad told me. Ruthie and I started walking home.

I might put the dance lesson in the next chapter. Sorry if its short but I have writers block now. Review please thanks.


	4. chapter 4

A/n the next few chapters will just be entry's from Caroline's diary

_Dear diary,_

_I'm a cheerleader now. We have are first game of the season on Friday. I'm really nervous. I really wish my mom could see me. I hope she's watching over me in heaven. My dance lesson today was great. I didn't realize how much I missed dancing. The Camdens are nice. I like Ruthie the best. I have to go to church this Sunday. I've never been to church before. Lucy and Ruthie said they would take me shopping for new school clothes on Saturday. _

_Sincerely_

_Caroline. E. Herman _


	5. chapter 5

Ruthie and I were doing are math homework.

"Do you understand any of this"? Ruthie asked me.

"None of it I said.

"I don't either." Ruthie said.

"When my mom was alive me and her would eat cookies and she would help me with my homework" I replied.

Annie walked into the room. "How is the homework going girls" she said.

"We don't understand any of it" Ruthie said.

"Well dinner will be ready in about five minutes" Annie said.

During dinner

"Eric can I talk to you after dinner" I said.

"Sure" he replied.

When we finished dinner Eric and I went into his office.

"What did you want to talk to me about" he said.

"I feel guilty" I said.

"Why is that?"

"Because I didn't get to say I love you before my mom died".

"Well I'm sure she knew that you loved her".

"Then why did she kill herself".

"Probably because she was sad about your sister and you dad leaving and only having you".

That night when Ruthie was sleeping I wrote a note and put it on my pillow. I snuck downstairs and ran out the door.

Should I Continue? Please review.


	6. chapter 6

A/N this chapter is the letter that Caroline wrote to the Camden's and left on her pillow.

_Dear Camden family,_

_I miss my friends in Calgary a lot. I also want to see my mom's grave. I have money saved from a few years ago. I will be back in two or three days. I love you all. Please don't worry about me. From _

_Caroline_

Did you like it? I will update when I get one review.


	7. chapter 7

A/n sorry it took me forever to update but I have been so busy with school and I had writers block. Thank you to all my reviewers. Flash Backs are in _italics_.

Caroline's POV

There were many interesting people sitting on the bus I was taking from the airport to the Calgary hotel. There was a lady she had 2 kids. One was getting very car sick. Another person was a man. He was carrying a briefcase and was wearing a suit. He was probably going to Calgary city hall. I sat in my seat thinking back to the day that changed my life forever.

"_Mom I'm home" I yelled. I walked up to her bedroom._

"_Mom where are you"._

_I found her in the bathroom lying face down. I called 911._

"_My mom is in the bathroom unconscious and there's an empty bottle of pills beside her" I said to the operator._

_When the paramedics got there one of them said to me "She's gone". _

_My whole world came crashing down with those two words. _

"_Is there any one we can call" The other one said to me._

"_Yes my uncle Dave is a police officer in glean oak California" I replied._

_A few days later he told me to live with reverend Camden._

I saw that it was my stop so I pulled the cord and got off the bus. I knew it was a short walk from the bus stop to the hotel. It was good to be home again.

Did u like it? Next chapter she goes to her mothers' grave.


	8. chapter 8

I'm back again. Sorry for not updating I've been busy.

I took a cab from the hotel to the graveyard. When I got to the grave yard I didn't remember where my moms' grave was so I went in to the office. A lady with short black hair sat at a desk "excuse me" I said.

"How can I help you" she replied.

"Where is the H section" I asked her.

She handed me a map and said "read the map".

The map was easy to read I found the H section easily. Now I had to find my moms grave. Then I saw it EMILY HERMAN

1958-2005

BELOVED MOTHER

"Hi my name is Derek what's yours" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and I saw a really cute boy. "I'm Caroline" I told him.

"Who are you visiting" He asked me.

"I'm visiting my mom" I told him "who are you visiting"?

"My dad" he said.

We had a lot in common. I asked him "I know a great diner down the street do you want to grab some lunch".

"Sure" he replied. We walked the 5 blocks to the restaurant then we found a table. A waiter walked up to us.

"Can I take your order" he said.

"I will have a cheese burger fries and a coke. What do you want Caroline?" Derek said.

"I will have the same thing except instead of fries I will have a ceaser salad" I said.

We had a good lunch and we walked to the bus stop together.

"OK well good bye Caroline" he said. Derek started to walk away "wait" I called to him. What's your phone number?"

"555-2333" He said. I pulled out my note pad and wrote it down. "I'll call you" I said.

I started to walk towards the hotel. When I walked in the room I decided to call the camdens and tell them not to worry about me. The phone rang once…twice then I heard Ruthie's voice.

"Hello" she said.

"Ruthie its me Caroline" I told her.

"Caroline I'm so glad you're ok" she said.

"Tell your mom and dad I will be home tomorrow around 6:00 PM.

"Ok I will" Ruthie said. I hung up and decided to take a nap. I fell into a deep sleep five minutes later.


	9. chapter 9

Here's another chapter. I'm going to try to make this one longer and add more detail.

I woke up and looked at the digital clock that was beside the bed. It said 7:00. I looked out the window and the sun was just coming up. I grabbed my bag and ran to the check out counter gave the guy $ 80.00 and ran to the back parking lot where the taxi's were waiting. I ran in one and said to the driver "Calgary international airport". I am really worried since my flight leaves at 8 and my watch says it is 7:15. I hope I don't miss my flight. This taxi seems to be taking forever. Oh no a traffic jam. "You know what drop me off here" I said to the driver. I gave him $20.00 and got out of the cab. I saw that I was not to far from the airport so I ran to the airport. Finally after what seemed like forever I reached gate 3's door. The clock on the wall said it was 7:50. I ran to the counter and asked the flight attendant "am I too late to board flight 83 to Gleanoak California."

"No but you should hurry of you want to make it on time so I would go now" the flight attendant replied.

So I ran to security and got thought it really fast. I made it right on time. The flight was long. Soon I fell asleep.

5 hours later

"Miss Wake up" I woke up and saw that a flight attendant was waking me up. We had landed. I got my bag and got off the plane. There was Eric waiting for me.

"Hi Eric" I said.

"Lets talk" he replied.

"Here?" I said back.

"Do you want to go to the church" he asked me.

"Fine" I replied.

We drove to the church in silence. Then we pulled into the church parking lot.

We walked into Eric's office.

"Why did you run away" he asked me.

"I missed my mom" I replied.

"You should have told me I would have gone with you. The whole family was worried sick about you." Eric told me.

"I'm really sorry" I told Eric.

"If you're really upset about your mom's death I know a support group you could go to." Eric said to me.

"Eric I'm really tired can we go home" I asked him.

"Sure" he answered.

When we walked in the door Lucy and Ruthie started to bombard me with hugs.

"We were so worried about you" Lucy said to me.

"Lucy I'm really tired" I said to her.

"Ok See you in the morning" Lucy replied. After Lucy said that Annie walked in the door.

"Are you sure you don't want any dinner Caroline" Annie asked me.

"No I ate on the plane" I told Annie.

When I got into bed I was about to turn out the light when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said.

Annie walked in.

"Hey Annie" I told her.

"Hello" She replied.

"Are you going to lecture me like Eric did" I asked Annie.

"No I'm not going to lecture you" Annie replied.

"What do you want then" I replied.

"A few years ago my mom died" she told me.

"Did she commit Suicide" I asked Annie.

"No she had cancer" Annie replied.

"It hurts me so much to think that my mom didn't want to live anymore. I know that since my sisters died are life hasn't been so great but she still had me". I couldn't believe I was telling Annie a woman who I had only known a few weeks my feelings. I guess it was because we had something in common.

"I know it hurts I remember when my dad told me that my mom was dead. I was so upset I just cried and cried" Annie told me.

"I fell like it was my fault" I told Annie.

"But you know it wasn't your mom was just missing your sister" Annie replied.

"I didn't even go to her funeral" I told Annie. Then I broke down crying. Annie just rocked me and I guess I fell asleep.

"Hey wake up" Lucy whispered in my ear.

"Please don't lecture me" I replied half asleep.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to see the movie Ice Princess with me and Kevin" Lucy asked me.

"Why" I asked her.

"I don't know" She replied

"Fine Let me get dressed" I replied


	10. chapter 10

**1 hour and 50 minutes later**

Kevin, Lucy and I were eating lunch at Burger King.

"Did you like the movie" Kevin asked me.

"It was good" I replied.

"Do you like your dance classes" Lucy asked me.

"There really fun"

"That's good" Kevin replied.

"Are we going to church tomorrow" I asked Lucy.

"Yes we are and I'm giving the sermon" Lucy replied.

"Cool" I said back. We finished are food and threw out are garbage.

"We should go home" Kevin said. We walked out of the restaurant and walked to where the car was parked. I looked across the street and saw Ruthie and Vincent sitting on a bench talking.

"Ruthie" I yelled. She saw us and walked across the street.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi Ruthie" Kevin said.

"Do you want a ride home or is Vincent Going to drive you" Lucy asked Ruthie.

"Vincent can" She replied.

"Ok see you at home Ruthie" I said.

When we got home Eric and the twins were watching cartoons. Annie was making the twins a snack. Martin was at the library. Annie walked in the foyer where we were standing taking off are coats.

"How was the movie" she asked us.

"It was good" Kevin replied.

"Did you eat lunch" Annie asked.

"We had burger king" Lucy told Annie.

"Okay" Annie told us. I walked up to the room me and Ruthie shared. I opened the closet and took out a box. I looked at all the things inside it. There were my ballet slippers, some of my sisters make up and a quilt my mom made me. When I saw the quilt I started crying. I guess Annie heard the crying because she walked in the room.

"Are you ok" she asked me.

"I was looking at some stuff and I saw the quilt my mom made me" I replied.

"Do you need anything" Annie said.

"Can I please be alone" I asked Annie. She walked out of the room.

I decided to read Ruthie's copy of Cosmo Girl. I heard foot steps on the stairs. Ruthie walked in the room.

"Hey" she said.

"Hey how was your date with Vincent" I asked her.

"It was good. Did you have a good time with Lucy and Kevin?" She replied.

"I had fun." I told her.

"Can I ask you something" She asked.

"Sure" I replied

"Well you know the spring formal coming up" She said.

"How could I not the whole town is talking about it" I replied.

"Well Vincent's cousin will be in town that weekend. And Vincent's only aloud to go if his cousin goes and will you go with him" Ruthie asked me.

"What's his name" I Said.

"Derek" She replied. I wondered if it was the one I met at the cemetery.

"Sure" I told Ruthie.

"I'm going to go downstairs and ask my mom if she will take us dress shopping" Ruthie told me. She ran downstairs.

**5 minutes later**

Ruthie walked in the room again. "She's taking us tomorrow after church" Ruthie said.

"What Color dress do you want" I asked Ruthie.

"Blue" she replied.

"I want red" I told her.

"I'm going to go downstairs and watch TV. Want to come?" Ruthie replied.

"No its ok" I replied.

After she left the room I took my laptop off the dresser and plugged in the internet. I opened my e-mail account and saw I had three e-mails. The first one was from my friend Carrie. It said

_Hey Carol what's up. How is California? Did you meet any celebrities? Any way I g2g ttyl_

_Luv Carrie_

The second was from my ex boyfriend Mike. It said

_Hey I got Grand Theft auto for my play station today. Its really fun. I invited Nicole over to play it with me. Bye from Mike._

The last one was from a girl in my class named Tina. This one said

_Hey how's California. Do you go the beach a lot? Did you get a boyfriend? How's the family you're staying with. Is your new school good? I have to go eat dinner now bye_

_Luv ya _

_From Tina_

I Turned off my computer and put it in the closet. I walked downstairs and saw Annie making dinner in the kitchen.

"Can I help you" I asked her.

"Sure can you cut up the carrots" She replied.

"Okay" I replied. I took the carrots out of the fridge and started cutting them.

"So you're going to the formal with Vincent's cousin." Annie said.

"Yup" I replied.

"Are you going dress shopping with me and Ruthie" She asked me.

"Yes I am" I Told her.

"What color dress are you going to get" She said.

"Red or pink" I replied. I finished cutting the carrots.

"I'm done" I told Annie.

"Put them in that pot" she said. I walked over to the pot and dumped the carrots in.

"Can you set the table now" She asked me.

"Ok" I replied. I walked to the cupboard and took out the plates. Then I walked to the drawer and took out the cutlery. When I was setting the table Martin walked in the dining room.

"Do you need any help" he asked me.

"No its ok" I replied. He walked back in to the living room.

When I finished I walked back into the kitchen and told Annie "I'm done setting the table".

"Ok you can go watch TV with everyone else in the living room. They were watching Scooby Doo. I sat on the couch and watched the TV.

Was that good. Please review. I want feed back. No flames though.


	11. Chapter 11

15 minutes later Annie called "dinner is ready".

We all walked into the dining room and sat down at the table.

"How was everyone's day" Eric said.

"It was good" Lucy said.

"Fine" Kevin said.

"I had fun" I said.

"I have a surprise for everyone" Annie said.

"A surprise" Sam and David said in unison.

"Yup Simon is coming next weekend" Annie replied.

"Do you think he's in more trouble" Ruthie said.

"No he sounded really happy" Annie said.

All of the sudden I felt really dizzy and thought I was going to faint.

"I'm going to the washroom" I said.

I got up from the table. Went up the stairs and walked into the washroom. I sat on the edge of the bathtub with my head between my knees. I looked in the medicine cabinet and found an aspirin. Some one knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said. Annie walked in.

"Are you ok Caroline" She asked.

"I have a headache and feel dizzy" I replied.

Annie placed her hand on my forehead and grabbed the thermometer from the cupboard.

"Your burning up your temperature is 101. I want you to go to bed ok" she told me.

"Okay" I replied. I went to the bedroom took out my pajamas put them on and as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next day I woke up feeling refreshed. Annie was sitting on a chair beside my bed. I looked at Ruthie's bed and saw it was made.

"Where's Ruthie" I said.

"She slept on the couch in the garage apartment" Annie replied.

"I feel much better" I said.

"Are you going to go to church today" Annie asked me.

"I'm going to go take a shower now" I replied.

As soon as I walked in the shower and felt the hot water against my skin I felt even better.

**20 minutes later**

I walked out of the shower and went into the bedroom. Ruthie was in there picking out her clothes.

"Do you feel better" She asked me.

"Yes I do" I replied.

"I can't decide between the red shirt or the blue shirt" Ruthie said.

"I like the red shirt" I told her.

"Good choice" Ruthie replied.

She walked into the bathroom to change. I grabbed my Jean skirt and pink top and put them on. I took out my black heals out of the closet and put them on my feet. I went downstairs and everyone was finishing breakfast.

"Sorry there aren't any pancakes left" Annie said.

"Its ok. I'm not really hungry" I replied back.

Ruthie came downstairs.

"Can we go now" Sam said.

"Yes can we please go now" David said.

"Go wait in the car" Eric said. So Ruthie Sam, David, Martin and I went into Eric's van while Lucy, Kevin and savannah went into Kevin's car.

1 minute later Annie and Eric got in the car as well. Eric started the car and he started to drive.

"Are you giving the sermon or is Lucy" Sam said.

"Lucy is" Eric replied.

"Okay" David said.

5 minutes later we pulled into the church parking lot. Kevin and Lucy were already there. Eric and Lucy walked into the office while the rest of us went and sat down. The choir started to sing Amazing Grace. Everyone stood up and started to sing. A few minutes later when the song finished Lucy and Eric walked onto the stage. Eric stepped up to the podium.

"Welcome everyone. Today my daughter Lucy will be giving the sermon" Eric said.

Lucy walked to the podium.

"Hello everyone. My name is Lucy Camden. I want to talk today about a growing problem. All around the world Children are hungry. They are malnourished and very sick. There water is bad. Each day a child dies from hunger related causes. Usually the money in the collection box goes towards the church but this week it's going towards the world vision famine. The world vision famine is an organization that donates money to the affected countries around the world. Please help in any way you can." Lucy said.

When Lucy finished her sermon and went to where her dad was sitting and church was over everyone started walking out of the church. I walked outside and walked over to Ruthie. "I have an idea" I told her.

"What" she asked me.

"I think we should maybe do the world vision famine at school" I replied.

"How" Ruthie said.

"We can put a container for people to put money in at the front office and then when it's full we can send it to the affected countries" I told Ruthie.

"That's a good idea" Ruthie replied

"Lets go" Eric said.

"Okay" I said. Eric drove us to the dress shop on the promenade and we got out of the car. "I will pick you guys up in an hour" he said.

"See you then dad" Ruthie said. We walked in the store.

Ruthie held up a pink dress with hearts going down the side.

"Do you like this one" she said

"It's nice" I replied

"Go try it on" Annie said

I walked in the changing stall and tried it on. It fit perfectly and it looked really good on me. I walked back out.

"Annie can I have it" I asked Annie

"Sure" she replied she walked over to the stall Ruthie was changing in and knocked on the door.

"Ruthie are you almost done"

"Yes mom almost"

Ruthie walked out of the stall.

"Mom can I buy it"

"Sure" Annie replied. Annie walked over to the counter and paid.

We went outside to wait for Eric. A few minutes later he pulled up.

"Did you girls find dresses" Eric said

"Yes" Ruthie replied.

"I hope they weren't expensive" He replied.

"ERIC" Annie said.

"I know I was kidding" He said.

"Eric it's a very special event" Annie

"Not as special as prom" Ruthie said

"True" Annie said.

We pulled up at home and walked in the living room.

Lucy walked in from the kitchen

"I made the twins sandwiches for lunch. Is that ok" Lucy said.

"That's fine" Annie replied

I started to feel dizzy again. Then every thing went black.

Ha ha ha ha. A cliffhanger. Sorry for not updating for so long. But now I am done school for the summer so I will have more time to write .remember to r&r


	12. Chapter 12

I could smell latex gloves and cough syrup. I opened my eyes. I was in a white room. It had a small TV in the corner. There was a table beside the bed I was in with some magazines on it. Then Eric, Annie and another person walked in.

"Hi I'm doctor. Greene" The other person said. Then I remember I had fainted. I guess The Camden's took me to the hospital.

"What happened" I said.

"You fainted" Eric told me.

"We did a few tests to find out why you fainted" doctor Greene said.

"What's wrong with her doctor" Eric said.

"It was stress. Because moving can cause stress. You just moved here" Doctor Greene said.

"When can I go home" I asked?

"Tomorrow we want to keep you for observation" Doctor Greene replied.

I sighed.

"I hate hospitals" I said

"I think everyone hates hospitals" Annie said. A nurse walked in the room.

"I'm sorry visiting hours are over" The nurse said.

The camdens left. "I will let you rest" Doctor Greene said.

I was in the room by myself. It was boring. Then I got very tired.

_Caroline's subconscious_

"_Have fun at dance honey" Caroline's mom Ally said._

"_I will mom"_

_Caroline walked down the street._

_She was dancing. Then Mrs.whyte the owner of the dance studio walked in. _

"_Caroline I have some bad news for you" She said._

"_What is it" Caroline replied._

"_Your sister was in a accident and has died"_

I woke up with a start and screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

I hadn't had that dream since she had died. A nurse walked in and injected something in my arm. Soon I fell asleep again.

I woke up again. Annie was in my room holding my change of clothes.

"Here sweetie you can change in to these clothes" Annie said.

"Thanks" I replied. Annie walked out of the room while I changed into my blue tank top jeans and a gray pullover sweater.

I walked in the hallway.

"We already discharged you" Eric said. He was in the hall with Annie. We walked to the car. I got in and we drove away.

When we got home Ruthie walked in the room and said "how are you feeling".

"OK I guess"

"That's good" Lucy said walking into the room.

"Is it ok if I go rest in the attic" I asked Annie.

"Sure honey but are you sure you don't want any breakfast Lucy and Kevin cooked pancakes" Annie replied.

"Actually I did most of the cooking Kevin isn't a big help in the kitchen" Lucy said.

Everyone around me laughed.

"I'm not that hungry maybe I will have some lunch later" I said. Then I walked up to the attic. I lie on the bed and fell asleep.

_Subconscious_

"_What do you mean she died" I asked Mrs.Whyte._

"_She was in an accident" Mrs.Whyte replied._

"_What kind of accident" I asked._

"_She was hit by a drunk driver" _

"NOOOOOOOOOO" I screamed. Eric and Annie heard me scream and ran in the room.

"What's wrong" Eric asked.

"I had a nightmare that's all nothing to worry about" I told him

"Are you sure" Annie said.

"Yes I'm fine now" I told her.

"Do you want some lunch now" Annie asked me.

"What are we having" I replied.

"Sandwiches" Eric told me.

"OK" I said. I walked down to the kitchen where everyone was eating.

After lunch Ruthie asked me if I wanted to go to the promenade with her. I said yes then we went on the bus. A boy sits beside us.

"My name is Mark" He said.

"I'm Ruthie and that's Caroline"

"Where are you going" Mark asked.

"The promenade what about you" I told him

"Work"  
"Where you work" Ruthie asked

"The library" He replied.

"Do you like to read" I said.

"No but my mom is the head librarian so sometimes I go to help her out." Mark replied.

"Your Mrs. Hollsburys son" Ruthie replied.

"That's me"

"Ruthie this is are stop" I said.

"Nice meeting you Mark" Ruthie said as we got off the bus.

"Where do you wan to go first" I asked Ruthie.

"I need to get a book for an English project so can we go to the bookstore first"  
"Sure" I replied. So we walked to the bookstore.

When we got inside Ruthie said "I will be in romance novels".

"OK" I said. I walked over to the novels for kids 12-16. I saw a copy of _Little woman._ That was my favorite book until I started reading the _Harry potter_ series. I hadn't bought the newest book yet called _Harry potter and the half blood prince._ I found it on a shelf and picked it up. It was on sale so I went to the register to pay for it. Ruthie was in line waiting to pay for her book. Then after we both paid we went to Dairy shack to get ice cream.

When we found a table and both had chocolate cones we started talking.

"What did you buy Caroline"Ruthie asked me.

"I bought the new Harry potter book" I replied.

"Can I read it when you finish" Ruthie asked.

"Sure whatever" I told her. We finished are ice cream and went to the bus stop to go home since it was almost six o'clock. The bus came 5 minutes later and found seats near the back. The bus dropped us off a few minutes away from the Camden home. We walked inside the kitchen.

"You're just in time for dinner. Ruthie can u bring the salad to the table and Caroline you can take the potatoes" Annie said. So Ruthie and I put the stuff on the table and sat down.

"Did you have a good time" Eric asked.

"Yes" I replied.

"I hope you didn't spend too much money" Eric told us. We laughed.

"Don't worry we didn't" Ruthie replied. Annie walked into the dining room and sat down then Eric said grace "Thank you lord for this food we have on our table Amen".

"Amen" every said.

I think that's a good place to end this chapter. Please review also I have a bit of writers block so if u want you are welcome to give me ideas. Also I don't own 7th heaven Brenda Hampton Aaron spelling and the WB own it. Also I don't own Harry potter J.K Rowling does. And DR.Greene is from ER. I don't own ER either. Even though I wish I owned all of these things I mentioned.


	13. Chapter 13

**Note: **This is the final chapter. I know sad.

I was in my Friday night dance class. My teacher Haylie was showing us the dance we were going to learn. Her assistant Jessica turned the CD player off.

"That's the dance we are doing for our recital next week" Haylie said.

"What day is the recital on again" a girl in our class Lisa asked.

"Next Friday" Haylie replied.

"But that's the day of the spring formal" another girl Rebecca said.

"Okay put your hand up if you're going to the formal" Haylie said.

The whole class put there hands up.

"Ok then its Saturday" Haylie replied.

"Awesome" Lisa said.

"Ok class is over we will start learning the dance on Monday" Haylie responded.

When we got outside to wait for Martin Ruthie said "I can't wait for the dance"

"I know its going to be so awesome" I replied. "Is Martin coming" I added.

"I think so probably with Zoë" Ruthie replied,

"Cool" I said. Just then Martin's car pulled up.

"Hey martin what did mom make for dinner" Ruthie asked

"Pot roast" Martin replied

"Okay" Ruthie replied.

A week later

Ruthie and I were doing are hair for the dance.

"I really want to meet Vincent's cousin" Ruthie said.

"What did you say his name was again" I asked.

"Derek" Ruthie replied. "Why do you ask"  
"Well in Calgary I met a boy named Derek and we had lunch together" I replied.

"Really" Ruthie said.

"Yeah and I have a feeling its him" I said.

"Ruthie fastened the last bobby pin into her bun.

"Now are dresses" Ruthie said. She walked to the closet and took out my pink dress and her blue one.

We put them on and went down the stairs.

The whole family was down there.

"You girls look beautiful" Annie said.  
"Thanks" Ruthie replied,

The door bell rang. Eric opened it. It was Zoë.

"Hey is Martin here" She said.

"I'm here" Martin said walking down the stairs.

"Have fun" Eric said as they walked out the door.

"Is Vincent picking you up" Annie asked.

"I think so" Ruthie replied. Just then the doorbell rang again.

Kevin opened it. "Hi Ruthie this is my cousin Derek" Vincent said.

"Caroline" Derek said.

"Derek oh my god how are you" I replied.  
"You two know each other" Lucy asked.

"Yes we met when I ran away to Calgary" I replied.

"Well we better go" Vincent said. We walked outside and got into Vincent's car.

When we walked in lots of people were dancing.

"Want to dance" Derek yelled over the loud music.

"Sure" I yelled back.

A slow song came and we started dancing. I looked beside me and Ruthie was dancing with Vincent she gave me a thumbs up sign. I smiled back. We just danced like that until a fast song came on.  
"Do you want something to drink" Derek yelled.

"Sure" I screamed back. We walked over to the drink table. He picked up a sprite and gave it to me.  
"Thanks" I said

"No problem" Derek replied. Ushers song Burn came on we started to dance.

I felt like I was in love heaven. Then Derek kissed me. My first kiss. I didn't care who was watching. When the kiss ended Derek shouted "want to go outside".

"Sure" I yelled back.

We walked outside and sat on the steps. It was a beautiful spring night.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again" I said to Derek.

"I didn't either" he replied.

"I didn't know you were related to Vincent" I replied.

"You never asked" Derek said with a slight chuckle in his voice

We kissed again.

"How long are you in town for" I asked when we pulled apart.

"I leave Sunday morning" Derek replied.

"Want to spend tomorrow together I could take you to the promenade and we can see a movie and get pizza or something" I asked.

"I would love that" Derek said.

"And maybe Ruthie and Vincent will want to go" I asked

"Yeah" Derek replied.

Ruthie walked outside with tears coming down her face.

"Ruthie what's wrong" I asked.

"Vincent broke up with me" Ruthie said with sadness in her voice and started crying harder.

"I'll go talk to him" Derek got up and walked inside.

"Ruthie I'm so sorry is there something I can do" I asked.

"No just call my dad or Kevin" Ruthie replied.

"Okay I'm going to go say goodbye to Derek" I said and went outside Leaving Ruthie outside to cry.

I found Derek and Vincent talking in the hallway.

"Um Derek" I said. Derek turned around.

"I'm going to call Ruthie's dad to take us home" I told him.

"Okay call me tomorrow I'm crashing at Vincent's place" Derek replied.

"Okay see you then" I said.

I went over near some lockers and got my cell phone from my purse. I dialed the Camden's phone number. Annie picked up the phone.

"Hello" she said.

"Hi Annie its Caroline" I replied.

"Is everything all right" Annie said with concern in her voice.

"Yeah just Vincent and Ruthie broke up" I told Annie.

"Ok I'm on my way"

I went back outside. Martin was talking to Ruthie. I walked up to them.

"Hey martin where's Zoë" I asked.

"Inside talking to her friend" Martin replied.

"We both got dumped" Ruthie said.

"Zoë dumped you" I asked martin.

"Yeah she's getting a ride home with her friend" Martin said.

"Is my dad coming" Ruthie asked. She had stopped crying.

"Your mom is" I replied.

"Okay" Ruthie said.

"I'm going to go home now" Martin said.

"Okay see you later" I replied.

"Bye martin" Ruthie added.

Martin walked to his car and drove away.

"I saw you kissing Derek" Ruthie said.

I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Don't be embarrassed I kissed Vincent." Ruthie replied. "Right before he dumped me" She mumbled.

"Pardon" Caroline asked.

"Nothing"

Just then The Camden van pulled up.

"There's my mom" Ruthie said. Me and her walked over to the car and got in.

When we got in Annie asked Ruthie "Are you all right honey"

"I'm fine mom" Ruthie replied.

"Did you have fun at least" Annie said.

"Yeah except for Vincent breaking up with me it was fun" Ruthie replied.

"What about you Caroline" Annie asked me.

"I loved it. In Calgary we never had dances like that. We would just wear our normal clothes and have them in the afternoons" I replied.

"I'm glad" Annie said as she pulled into the driveway.

When we walked into the house Eric was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Do you want hot chocolate" he asked.

"Sure" Ruthie replied.

He went to the counter and poured two cups of hot chocolate for me and Ruthie and two cups of coffee for him and Annie.

As we all sat around the table drinking hot chocolate and talking I realized even thought I had lost most of my family memories I could make new ones with the Camdens.

Was that a bad ending? I know Vincent and Zoë aren't on the show anymore but I typed this near the end of season 9. I'm thinking of doing a sequel. Probably about Ruthie and Caroline in university.


End file.
